All Good Things
by Shadowriser609
Summary: A Pokemon needing healing, a boy with a secrete past he can't even remember, and a world crisis threatening to wipe out all of humanity. Can these two team up and stop it? Rated: T
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _"_ _We need to do something. We can't let this can't let this continue any longer." A blurry figure said._

 _"_ _He's been able to hide for thousands of years. He could use everything ability we know against him. Why should we intervene?"Another one with wings asked._

 _"_ _I can't believe you! Our technical father is being hunted down by one of us and you won't do ANYTHING to help him!" The first figure shouted. The second figure sighed._

 _"_ _What do you propose?" The second figure asked. The first figure then said something that the onlooker couldn't catch aside from the word "searching." The second one thought before it got the idea of the first one, but before the second one responded, the world faded away to the sound of…an alarm?_

That morning Jacob woke up to the same dream he's been having for the last 5 years. He's had no clue what it means or who anyone is in that dream, but something about what they discussed disturbed him. ' _What was it that figure said that was so important to make the other one think?_ ' Jacob thought as he climbed down from his bunk bed in the cabin. Today marked the beginning of his summer camp, one he's actually been looking forward to for a while now. He stretched his body out, went to his duffle bag to grab some clothes to change into, and walked to the bath house to clean himself up. As he walked out of the cabin, he saw a few counselors and chaperones sitting outside and talking. Not many of the other campers were awake, but Jacob didn't mind. He usually was someone who enjoyed waking up at the crack of dawn, literally, despite the tiredness he had. He walked into the shower house and chose a shower to use. The shower house wasn't a very big place with only 4 showers to use, which made it better for Jacob to wake up now rather than later. He closed the curtain and turned on the shower. As hot water shot from the shower head, Jacob thought about his dream again. He wasn't focusing on the details of it too much, but rather on why he was having it in the first place. Jacob didn't think on it to long as he finished his shower and got dressed. He put on a pair of dark red pants with black highlights and cargo pockets running down his legs. He then slipped on a red shirt with a black triangle pattern across the front. Afterward, he put on his black hand gloves and his black short-sleeved jacket. He then sat down on one of the benches in the room and tied his shoes before going back outside.

Jacob closed the door to the wash room and saw some of the other campers waking up. ' _Not long now._ ' He thought as he went get breakfast. The lady serving the food gave him a plate of eggs and toast. Jacob thanked her and sat down at a table to eat. As he was eating, the other campers joined him in the room and began eating. After a few minutes, a counselor walked in and got everyone's attention. "Alright campers, today we are going into the forest for you to learn about grass type pokemon first hand. Don't worry, the pokemon here know we are coming and are more than willing to show themselves to you." The campers all got excited and they finished their food even faster. After they finished eating, they all went grab their gear and lined up at the edge of camp. The counselors got to the front of the group and lead them into the woods.

Meanwhile-

 _"_ _You cost us the match! You sorry excuse for a partner!" A human boy said to her face. She was in his arms, crying her eyes out, bleeding a little from the cuts she had and the lucario that was supposed to fight with her was standing next to the boy looking upon her wit shame. The boy then threw her to the ground, dropped her ball as well and then stomped on it until it was nothing more than fragments of red and white at his feet. "Go! Run away Umbreon and be sure to NEVER come back!" The boy then delivered a hard kick to her torso which sent her flying into the woods. When she hit a tree not that far away, her vision faded to black._

A lone Umbreon who was sleeping in a cave woke up with a jump as one of her greatest nightmares played again in her head. She rubbed her eyes a little to clean them of water from them and stretch herself out. The sunlight flooded her cave and that was her queue to leave. She walked out and took in the view of the forest before her and sighed. Ema never asked for her life to be like this, but this was the way the dice rolled and the odds were never in her favor. Even back when she was an Eevee she was different. She wasn't always the most social one of her litter but that all changed when her first trainer took her in. Ema sighed a little and pushed the thought out of her mind. ' _I need to keep moving._ ' She thought as she climbed down the 10ft. it was to her cave entrance. Along the way, a few rocks scratched her, but they only scratched some of her only scars. Ema winced a little, but ignored the tiny cuts as she continued on with her head held low. She never looked ahead that much anymore, but when she did it was only to see where she was going.

Ema only recently arrived to the Doronto Region, but she was sure to stay hidden from anyone's sight, both human and pokemon alike. She walked around a forest for a little bit before coming to a stream and bending down to take a drink from it. Ema slurped the water down her throat and then went find a fruit to eat before going to explore a little. She found some berries and quietly ate. After she finished eating her fill, she continued on, avoiding the other pokemon as she went.

As she was walking, she began hearing human voices and immediately darted away. Ema knew better than to chance her freedom with humans. As she ran away, she tripped over a tree root and tumbled a little until she rolled out of some bushes and into a flowery area that had a cliff edge overlooking the whole area. ' _I need to seewhat else to expect from this new home I found myself in anyways, so why not stay and see the sights?_ ' she thought as she walked through the flowers. A gentle breeze was blowing in from her right side and she sat down next to the cliff edge and looked into the valley bellow.

Ema saw a few cities here and there, a desert region, some snowcapped mountains, and some places ankle deep, human wise, in water. The sunlight glistened off the water and the snow seemed to amplify the light being shown on it to give the valley a utopian like appearance. She semi-huffed a little, ' _I guess even with the cities the place still looks like a good place to live._ '

Ema sat there for a few more minutes before she heard some rustling in the bushes behind her. She turned her head and saw a human with his back to her trying to pull something out of the bush he was climbing out of, she noticed his black jacket and red pants and laughed a little at his outfit. The boy heard her and turned to look for the source only to find Ema staring at him. Ema saw the boy's eyes lighten up a little before he slowly turned around. As he did, Ema caught a vibe that he could be a trainer and was about to run, but then saw he didn't have any pokeballs with him. The boy soon reached into his bag and pulled out two rectangular objects and slowly approached her. Ema didn't trust the boy, but she knew he couldn't do anything and let him approach. The boy soon stood next to her. "Is this spot taken?" he asked. Ema looked up to him and shoot her head. The boy then sat down and unwrapped a bar to reveal something chocolate inside. Ema sniffed it a little. "Are you hungry?" The boy then extended the open bar to her and she nibbled on it before taking a bite out of it. It was the best food she had in a while.

The boy made no advances towards her after that and they sat in silence. The boy opened his own bar and ate just as Ema finished hers. "Wonderful spot you have here. I bet you can see the entire Doronto Region from up here." Ema didn't respond and just looked out over the edge of the cliff.

The two sat there for around an hour or so, taking in the view and watching the light change across the landscape. Ema learned the boy's name was Jacob and that he was in a summer camp for a few days, but it was all because he was just talking out in the open. Ema figured Jacob knew he wouldn't be able to understand her so she just listened to him ramble. They sat there until it was close to dark and the moon began rising on the horizon. Jacob noticed Ema's rings begin to glow a little brighter and smiled at the sight of the illumination they were giving off. After a few more minutes, both Jacob and Ema heard one of the counselors call out for Jacob. Jacob turned his head to the sound and when he turned back to where the Umbreon was, it was gone. He sighed a little and mumbled. "Good talk Umbreon." He then stood up and dusted himself off. He went to his backpack and managed to free it before going back to the group he was with, unaware that he had a set of eyes watching him the entire time he was leaving.

Jacob rejoined the group he snuck away from and the counselors were on his case about sneaking off. "Look Jacob the pokemon here might be docile, but that doesn't mean you should just go run off like that. Something terrible could've happened to you."

"I know, I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again." Jacob replied. The counselor sighed.

"I know you won't, but you're going to have kitchen duty tonight, so I want you there after you drop off your stuff." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Jacob replied. The group reached the camp site and the other 15 campers dropped off their stuff in the cabins to go take showers while Jacob went to the kitchen. He grabbed an apron to cover his clothes from the food stains and he put his gloves in his pocket. After he was ready, he began defrosting meat from the freezer for the campers to eat tomorrow. He made himself a sandwich and ate it while waiting. Jacob finished his dinner and then set to work making people's lunches since tomorrow they would stay in the camp. Luckily his mother was able to teach him how to cook a little before she went on her recent trip to a dig site. Jacob turned on the stove and began browning the meat for the kids tomorrow. While the meat cooked, he began preparing some cheese sauce from the box he found in the cabinet above him.

The work was hard at first, but he soon managed to get a rhythm going. As he was cooking, a faint glow caught his eye and he turned to where it was coming from. He saw an Umbreon on the ground, its rings glowing, and looking at him a little confused. Jacob chuckled a little. "So you followed me back here huh?" The response was the Umbreon hoping on the counter he was working on and eyeing the food he was making. The Umbreon pointed its paw at the ground meat and Jacob decided to grab a small plastic plate and put some of the meat on it. "Here you go." He slid the plate over to the Umbreon.

Ema looked at Jacob and then the food below her and began eating it, savoring every bite. She failed to notice Jacob give a small smile as he watched her eat. She soon finished her food and Jacob put the plate in the trash can. Ema eyed Jacob curiously as she watched him cook. Sure she knew they could cook food, but she never actually got to see the process of it and to her it made her marvel a little. She then swatted the spoon that was inside of the cheese sauce a little out of curiosity before the human next to her stopped her. "I'm sorry Umbreon, the rest of this food is for the campers tomorrow…Maybe I can find another bar for you to eat?" Ema stopped pawing the spoon handle and nodded. She watched Jacob leave the room only for the door next to him open and Ema watched him cover the door way to the room she was in with his body.

"Oh c'mon Jacob just let us in." Ema heard a girl's voice plead.

"I'm sorry I just can't. I-I want lunch to be a surprise tomorrow…" Jacob replied. Ema took this as a sign to leave and hoped out the window and onto the forest floor before walking away. She felt a little sorry to leave like that, but she didn't know who those other humans were and what they wanted. As she walked back to her cave, she couldn't get the human she met today out of her mind. It was like by not doing much, she overridden her brain's will to avoid people and wanted to be closer to the boy.

Jacob on the other hand had similar thoughts about Ema when he went back into the kitchen and saw the Umbreon gone. He figured out why pretty quickly and wasn't mad at the pokemon. Jacob soon finished the food and put it in the fridge for it to be reheated tomorrow. Jacob then took off his apron and hung it on the wall. He went to the shower hut and washed himself and used the water to clean his clothes so he could use them tomorrow. He changed into his pajamas and walked back to his cabin. Everyone else was asleep and he hopped on the top of the bed quickly and fell asleep.

The next day, Jacob woke up in his cabin and repeated his daily routine while Ema walked back to the human camp she was at. She arrived just as Jacob was coming out of the shower and surprised him a little by her presence. "Persistent one, aren't you?" Ema nodded and then Jacob sat on the stairs leading up to the shower house. Ema hopped up next to him and gestured her head to the woods. "You want me to follow you?" Ema nods. "Ok, I'll go get breakfast and then meet you outside in a few minutes." Ema nodded again and they walked to the dining house. Ema went around back while Jacob quickly ate his food. He left the dining hall just as the other campers were arriving. Jacob quickly found Ema behind the building and followed her into the forest some.

Ema wanted to take him away from the human camp, but she never had a real plan in mind for them. Jacob caught on as the Umbreon he was following kept looking repeatedly to either direction while they walked. "You know where you're going right?" He asked. Ema stopped walking and sighed. She put her head down and shook it. Jacob then climbed down on one knee and reached out to pet the sulking Umbreon. As soon as Ema felt the touch of his hand on her bad she jumped and looked back, seeing Jacob was rubbing her. Ema felt herself smile a little at the touch and released a small purr of affection. "How about I lead the way?" Ema nodded ok and followed Jacob through the woods until they reached a river. Ema took a drink from it while Jacob sat down next to it. Ema didn't know it yet, but Jacob had a plan in mind for why they came here. As soon as she was finished drinking, she felt water splash her right side and saw Jacob looking towards the sky and whistling. He then started chuckling to himself which made Ema roll her eyes. Ema then poked her head back in the water and filled her mouth up before spiting it out at Jacob. Ema was laughing while Jacob deadpanned her. "So that's how you want to play it?" He then splashed her again and the water war began with each of them being soaking wet by the time they both were climbing out of the rived from exhaustion. Ema shook herself dry, which happened to land more water on Jacob. "Really Umbreon? I thought it was a draw." Ema laughed him off and he rubbed her head. She purred a little bit and leaned into his hand.

They sat by the river for at least another hour before Jacob had to go back to his camp before he was noticed to be gone. Ema licked his hand before he left and purred when he rubbed his hand along her one last time. Ema watched Jacob stand up and walk away for a little bit before following him back, but staying out of sight. She saw him sneak into the back of the room he gave her food in and come out the other side like nothing ever happened. She saw a few kids brushed him off however while others ignored him, but then she saw a woman call all of them together for something she called 'team building exercises.' Ema watched as the kids did trust falls, tied each other's legs together, etc. to teach them better team dynamics. ' _Is this really what they do here? If so, how crazy is that kid I met then?_ ' she thought as she saw Jacob and another boy during their exercises. Suddenly, a sound of thunder broke the silence she was experiencing and she decided it would best to go back to her cave.

The campers and counselors heard the thunder to and the counselors told the kids to go back to their cabin. The campers followed their instructions and soon everyone was inside just as the rain began to heavily pour down. The sound of rain pounding the metal roof was the only thing the campers heard as they sat and waited out the storm. While the other campers were calm about this, Jacob was worried sick. He knew the Umbreon that he encountered was a pokemon in the wild and probably been for a while, but the thought of it out in the storm bothered him. The Umbreon was his friend after all, and he couldn't just sit there without at least knowing it was safe.

Jacob calmed himself and walked towards the door of the cabin. The other campers ignored him until they heard the door open quickly and close even faster. They ran to the window to see what was going on until they saw Jacob running into the woods. Jacob panted hard as he sprinted through the bushes, over tree routes, and past other pokemon hiding from the storm. He ran around for a little bit turning his head left and right to look for any signs of his pokemon friend until he swore he heard something call out through the raging storm. "breeeee!" He heard. Jacob's eyes went wide and he sprinted towards the source and saw the river he and Umbreon were playing at earlier had flooded and was sprinting through the woods. He looked around until he saw a very faint yellow glow appear and disappear further down the river. Jacob quickly jumped in. He swam with the current to catch up to the light and as he did, he saw the Umbreon struggling to stay above the water. He swam faster and soon reached the flailing pokemon and grabbed it. He then saw a rock that he couldn't avoid fast enough approaching and threw the pokemon onto dry land as he hit the rock hard, knocking him out.

Ema landed on the land that hasn't been claimed by the river yet only to see her friend slam hard into a rock before going limp and drifting like drift wood downstream. She ran alongside the river, trying to think of a plan to get him out before a tree branch diverted Jacob close enough for her to grab. She grabbed his jacket and used a Feint Attack to muster the power to pull him out. When he was out of the river, Ema ran to check for him breathing. Jacob wasn't breathing and Ema freaked out and tried to think of what to do before she remembered something she heard while she was at a pokemon center once. She climbed on his chest and pressed her forepaws against it repeatedly, trying to force the water out of his lungs. Some water managed to escape his mouth and then she made a decision…she got to his face, took a deep breath, and breathed into his mouth so his lungs could be filled with air. ' _Please be alright._ '


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ema kept repeating the process for a few minutes until finally he started coughing on his own. Ema lit up and pulled her head back as he slowly opened his eyes. "Thank Arceus you're ok!" She exclaimed. "You aren't that hurt are you?"

"Ugh…who's there?" Jacob asked as he rubbed the back of his head as he sat up.

"Is there someone else here?" Ema asked as she looked around for some voice she apparently never heard. She then turned back to the human she helped out of the river who was staring at her with wide-eyes.

"S-say something else Umbreon…" He said slowly.

"Like what? It's not like you'll understand me anyways." Ema said.

"Oh Arceus how is this possible?" Jacob asked himself.

"How is what…wait…you can understand me!?" Ema exclaimed.

"Ow." Jacob said rubbing his ear. "Not so loud please."

"I-I'm sorry…" Ema looked down and let the rain soak the back of her head more before Jacob pulled her chin upwards to his face.

"It's ok Umbreon, I forgive you." Jacob said. Ema smiled a little and Jacob let go of her chin. "I still can't believe it though."

"Believe what?"

"I can't believe I'm actually able to understand you. I mean this is so cool!" Jacob said in excitement.

"It has its pros." Ema said.

"Hey uh…do you have a name? I mean yes I know most people just call you by your species name, but I feel you need something to set you apart from other pokemon out there." Jacob said. "Oh I know! How about you can be Ubre?" Ema shook her head saying no.

"My mother gave me the name Ema." She said. "I think it would better to use that one."

"Then Ema it is." Jacob said. Ema rolled her eyes a little and the rain began to slowly die down. "I guess the rain's stopping." Ema looked up and saw the dark clouds over them seeming to stop their torrent for the time being.

"I guess so." She said.

"Do you want to come back with me to the camp?" Jacob asked.

"I-I don't know Jacob…" she replied looking away. Jacob then put his hand on her shoulders.

"I'll be with you everywhere we go, and if you don't want to be seen, we can try and find a way for you to stay hidden." He told her. She looked up to him.

"You mean that?" Ema asked. Jacob nodded.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I stay with you? I just pulled you out of a river after all." He replied.

"Yet who was the one who have to perform CPR?" Ema added.

"Ok fine we're tied; but that still means I'm not abandoning someone I'm willing to save." Jacob told her. Ema felt a tear form in her eye as she walked over and nuzzled against his body.

"T-thank you…" She said while sniffling. Jacob hugged and rubbed her. Ema licked his hand out of affection. "B-but how are you going to explain me to the rest of those humans." Jacob put a hand behind his head.

"Well….uh…you see…crap, you're right." He said. Ema giggled…no she laughed which caused Jacob to join her.

"I guess you're not exactly a pokemon trainer are you?" She asked.

"No I guess not, but please don't fall into that habit of calling me master or trainer. I want you to call me by my name and whatever nicknames you could think of during our time together." He replied. As Jacob was stroking Ema's back with his hand, he felt one of her scars. "What happened…?"

"S-Something I-I'd rather forget." Ema said nervously.

"I understand. I won't force you to tell me, that's probably something you need to decide for yourself." He said. He then let Ema go and looked at himself. "Aw man, these are going to need to be sanitized now."

"Can't take a swim human?" Ema joked. Jacob and Ema chuckled.

"You're a comedian now are you?" Jacob replied. Ema rolled her eyes and they made their way back to the camp just as the counselor and campers were about to organize a search party. Ema hid behind Jacob's leg and then one of the campers called out that he was back.

"Jacob! What were you thinking! You could have been hurt or worse!" The counselor yelled.

"I-I'm sorry, I needed to take care of something." He replied.

"And what was so important that you thought it best to run out like that?" The counselor asked. Jacob looked behind him and Ema slowly nodded so he stepped to his left to reveal Ema to the group. "Jacob, why do you have an Umbreon?"

"I found her in the woods yesterday and-and I was worried if she was going to be ok during the storm. I found her in a cave and decided to wait it out with her." Jacob lied. He wasn't about to tell the counselor about that he almost drowned in a river that was flooded. The counselor looked to Ema who nodded quickly to help cover up the river incident. The counselor sighed.

"I understand…just don't do it again." She said. Jacob nodded. "So what do you plan on doing with the Umbreon?"

"Well, uh…I was kind of hoping she could stay with me since she isn't really native to the forest…" Jacob said sheepishly. The counselor sighed again.

"Alright, but she's your responsibility." She said. Jacob smiled.

"I understand, thank you so much." Jacob replied. She then walked off and that's when the murmuring started. People started saying things along the lines of him being lucky to undeserving of the Umbreon they saw standing next to the soaked boy. Ema tried hiding herself besides Jacob and she made a few tiny whimpers. "Don't worry; we're almost to the wash room."

"Wait why are going there?" Ema asked. Jacob gestured to himself, who at this had mud covering him from head to toe. "Oh…"

"Don't worry, I'll give you one to." He said. Ema nodded and he opened the door for the dark pokemon. "You want to go in first?" Jacob asked her.

"I-I guess it wouldn't be too bad…" She told him. Jacob then bent down to pick up Ema. She slowly walked into his arms and he lifted her off the ground. He set her down in the shower, turned it on, and bent down to her level and rubbed her fur with a bar of soap as the water poured on them. Ema's rings brightened slightly and she purred as Jacob ran the bar along her before letting the shower rinse her off. He then took a towel and wrapped her up like a pokemon burrito before taking his own shower. He soon finished, but decided to stay behind the curtain as he cleaned off his clothes before turning off the water and putting his damp clothes back on. "I know you're sitting pretty in your fresh clothes, but can you please let me out of the towel now?" Jacob then opened the curtain and unwrapped Ema from the towel.

"Sorry about that." Jacob said.

"You better be." Ema pouted. Jacob chuckled a little and tied his shoes again. "So what's with your clothes? Are you trying to impress someone with the amount of pockets you have?"

"Wait what's wrong with it?" Jacob asked self-consciously. Ema laughed. "Ugh, something tells me you just said that to make me conscious about it; didn't you?" Ema nodded.

"Like I said, being able to understand me has its pros." She said is a friendly-mocking tone. Jacob rolled his eyes and rubbed her head. She purred and leaned into it.

"I guess that makes it official." Jacob said. Ema looked at him curiously.

"What does that mean?" Ema asked.

"It means you and I are friends from now on!" Jacob exclaimed.

"I thought the river incident where I technically kissed you proved it." Ema said with a small giggle.

"I-I uh…" Jacob began before getting flustered by the last part of Ema's statement, "Y-you and I both know it wasn't like that! You knew what I meant." Ema almost laughed again at his exclamation. Jacob rolled his eyes and patted her head before standing up again. He walked to the door and then opened it. Ema walked over to where he was and they both left the bath house.

The duo walked back into the camp, Ema stayed oddly silent while they were walking around the other campers. Her reason was to help Jacob hide his newfound abilities, but she never thought to tell him that idea. Jacob didn't seem to notice because he stayed quiet as well. They at the lunch Jacob made the previous night, which everyone actually seemed to like. As the other campers ate, Ema was face first into her plate of chips, cheese, and meat. Every time she pulled up to chew however, it took everything within Jacob to not laugh because of the cheese sauce that would stick to her fur. The other campers at their table tried to hold in the same laugher as a new orange ring found its way onto Ema's face and she then drank from the bowl of water next to her on the table. Jacob then took a napkin from the dispenser and rubbed Ema's mouth region with it to clean her up. Ema was reluctant at first but let him do it. That doesn't mean that she didn't then spit water at him like the previous day for trying it without telling her first. Ema took off through the room with Jacob hot on her heels as the other campers laughed at the two.

The next 3 days for the pair weren't the most unusual, but whenever the other campers would leave the camp, Jacob and Ema decided to sneak away and have fun on their own. Everything from races, to hide and seek, to just sitting by their spot near the cliff. When they visited the flower patch cliff as they called it, they spent the time talking to each other about things such as family to just telling funny stories. Ema always let Jacob talk about his family more than she talked about her Eevee family, but she talk about her brother and mother before her life as her old trainer's pokemon. Whenever Ema seemed like she was going to cry, Jacob stopped her by rubbing her back and comforting her.

Today was no different. It was the day they were loading up the car the campers took to get here, Jacob was one of the first ones to get done and they were sitting in their spot overlooking the valley bellow. "So I guess this is the last time we'll be up here, huh?" Ema asked.

"What makes you say that?" Jacob inquired.

"Well, in a few minutes we'll be leaving this place going Arceus knows where…" Ema began.

"My town isn't too far away actually, about a 10 minute drive to be exact." Jacob replied.

"Then why come here only now instead of coming any other time?" Ema asked.

"I never had a reason to, but now that this is our official spot, I'm sure we can come back whenever you like." He answered. Ema perked up.

"Are you serious about that?" She inquired. Jacob nodded and Ema smiled. She then nuzzled his torso and purred.

"I promise, whenever we get the chance, we'll come back here and just enjoy the view." Jacob said rubbing her torso. Jacob then noticed a small wet drop appear on his red pants.

"I-I'd like that." Ema said with a smile. She then wiped her eye with her forearm. "I guess we should get going now. We don't want to be late I guess."

"I guess not." Jacob then stood up and they walked back to the camp. Jacob climbed in the van he rode in on the way there and Ema hopped in his lap while he sat down. The van's engine started and the camp started fading away into the forest as the van drove back to Jacob's home town.

Larpse Town wasn't the biggest of towns, being around a mile to two miles long. The only real things that stood out were the Poke-Center, the clothes shop, and the market. Everything else was just the schools and houses. It was also a place for upstart pokemon trainers looking to catch Riolu's and Eevee's since the town was situated between routes 39 and 40. The Riolu were the harder of the two to catch because of how they hid for so long until their curiosity finally took over. The Eevee on the other hand were accepting, coming out around every other encounter. Other pokemon such as Ratttata and Furret were the most common seen, but by this time most trainers already had better pokemon anyways.

"We don't have that many pokemon around the town." Jacob said. "Mostly Rattata and Furret, but sometimes you can see Eevee and Riolu appear now and then."

"Y-you have Riolu?" She asked.

"On route 40 yes, they are the more desired ones by trainers who visit." Jacob said. Ema then buried her head in his chest. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's complicated." Ema said while crying a little into his chest. "T-the last one I m-met turned out to b-be one o-of the worst Lucario I knew."

"I understand. I won't ask. We don't have to go on route 40 when we get back. I was planning on staying in town anyways and going see a movie with the P I have." Jacob said. "You can come to if you want."

"Y-you mean that?" Ema asked looking up.

"I do, I think it'd be fun to do." Jacob said. Ema then sat up and licked his face some out of affection. "Ok, ok I get it your happy. That tickles…s-stop…" Ema didn't and Jacob tried containing his laughter as they van pulled up to his house. Jacob and Ema climbed out and Jacob opened the trunk to grab his bag. He set it down and the van drove off to the next house.

"So this is your house?" Ema asked looking at the medium sized house. Jacob nodded and reached in his pocket to grab the key. He unlocked the door and the two stepped inside.

"My mom's working on a dig site right now while my dad is still at the hospital so we have the house to ourselves for a while." Jacob said.

"I-I'm sorry." Ema said looking down.

"About what?" Jacob asked.

"About your dad, how long has he been there?" Ema said. Jacob starting chuckling and Ema looked at him curiously.

"He works there Ema, he's not a patient." Jacob said still chuckling. Ema then realized her assumption and pouted a little. Jacob set his bag in his room and Ema followed. Jacob's room was an average room for a kid his age; he had a bed, nightstand with alarm clock, and a closet for clothes. Surprisingly the only thing pokemon related was a fake pokeball high on a shelf.

"Pretty…uh…barren, wouldn't you say?" Ema asked as she hopped on his bed.

"I mean I haven't really been obsessed with pokemon in the training and capturing sense. I see you guys more as friends and partners rather than battle machines." He replied.

"But battling to see who is stronger is in our blood. That's why we try not killing each other and only knock one another out." Ema replied.

"So that's why you only faint? Interesting." Jacob said while unpacking. He soon finished and grabbed 2,000P he had in a jar. "You ready to go?" Ema nodded and the two left the house. Jacob locked the door and both friends walked to the market to rent a movie for them to watch. Ema decided to select one of the Echo League tournaments and Jacob rented it with 1,000P. He spent the other 1,000 on snacks and they walked back home. Ema jumped onto the couch and Jacob put the disc in and sat down next to her. He hit play and some of the best battles from last year's tournament played. They showed clips of Delphox's using Mystical Flame, Some Gyarados's being flung into the wall, and even Snivy's landing some hard hits. The two watched until the finals came up and Ema saw a face she never thought she would ever see again appear. Her old trainer was in the finals with a full team of pokemon. She instantly hid herself from the TV and Jacob turned off the tape. He found Ema crying behind the couch and leaned down to her. Jacob then started rubbing her back as her rings glowed brighter from her sobs. "I'll turn of the video."

"P-Please do…." She said between sobs. Jacob turned off the TV and held Ema close to him as she cried on his shoulder. Jacob wondered what set her off like that, but didn't ask. Nightfall soon came upon them and Jacob got dressed for bed. He lied down on his bed and groaned as the bed pressed against his sores. Ema hopped on the bed as well and lied down next to him, her rings glowing softly from the moonlight entering the room.

The two quickly succumbed to sleep and Ema noticed her nightmare was replaced by a warmth she couldn't describe. It was so inviting and so peaceful that she found it hard to resist. Her dream consisted of just her and her human friend sitting at their spot on the cliff, talking to each other and enjoying themselves under the calm summer breeze. Jacob's dream changed as well, but instead of learning more of what the two figures said, he was shown an old ruin buried inside of a mountain. The room he was in had a pillar in the center and markings which made no sense to him. The dream ended with a bright light shining through the roof which encompassed everything else.

The month soon finished, with Jacob having to go back for his last year of school before he was officially given a pokemon of his own from the Poke-Center. Ema had to stay home during the day and waited for Jacob to come home while trying to find things to do. She would practice attacks in the backyard, try looking though the house for any secrete rooms, and occasionally raided the fridge from time to time for a quick snack. When Jacob would get home, they would spend their time having fun in the backyard of the house together or playing pranks on each other like when Jacob used a laser pointer to lead Ema on a wild goose chase until he finally stopped laughing. Ema would usually return the favor with either a water gust or some new idea she formed like the time she jump scared him one night with having her rings so dark to where it made Jacob think he was having a lucid nightmare.

Jacob's dream about the ruin became more and more clear as the school year went on, each time revealing the exact same thing but in greater detail. His school year mostly consisted of pokemon training classes on how to help him form the perfect 'friendship' with his pokemon. He didn't exactly like his classes because they always pushed the fact of him being the trainer first and friend second. To him it didn't seem like the right philosophy for him to go about his future with pokemon. Add that with the experience Ema was giving him, and Jacob was starting to fall behind in the trainer regard. The teachers noticed it and tried talking to him about it only to get the response of him saying that it doesn't seem right to him. ' _Why can't they just get that?_ ' Jacob thought himself as he left another teacher's office for the day. ' _Pokemon aren't just some items to catch, they deserve to be able to wander around and walk as much as we do._ '


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jacob. Jacob wake up. JACOB!" Jacob heard a voice shout above him. He woke up to the sound of his alarm and Ema on the right of him covering her ears. Jacob quickly turned off the alarm.

"Sorry about that." Jacob replied to Ema. Ema rubbed her ears a little to let the ringing stop.

"It's fine, but I noticed you were sweating and I was worried." She told him. Jacob felt his forehead and noticed a little sweat from it.

"Oh man, how am I going to explain this to the school." He said. He then coughed a little. "I-I think I'm going to have to take a sick day." Ema's rings then began glowing brighter after he said that and his sickness faded. Both Ema and Jacob looked at each other in surprise.

"How did that…?" She began.

"Just work?" Jacob finished. They sat in silence again before the sun peaked over the horizon and Jacob got ready for school that day.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Ema asked.

"Well we're doing mock pokemon battles today, to get us in the whole 'trainer' mindset. I was about to ask if you wanted to come with me." Jacob said. Ema perked up.

"Sure, I'll go with you." Ema said. Jacob smiled.

"Alright, just give me some time to clean up first and we can head out." Jacob said. He then grabbed his day clothes. He then went into the bathroom to take a shower while Ema waited for him in the kitchen. Jacob came out the bathroom after a few minutes and made them both breakfast. After they ate, the duo stepped outside and began walking to the Larpse Town High School. As they were walking, Jacob noticed people staring at him and the scared Umbreon behind him. Ema hid herself from other people a little by sticking close to his legs while Jacob was looking down.

"That's the kid that found that Umbreon?" He heard on woman ask.

"Yeah, they say he's somehow convinced it to follow him around without a pokeball." A man said to the woman. "In my mind he should just get one for it already. It's weird seeing it walk around like that." Ema dropped her ears a little.

"You have a problem?" Jacob said turning around to face the man. The man ran off before he responded and the boy and Umbreon continued walking.

"You didn't have to do that." Ema said.

"I know, but I won't let you get torn down like that, you've been through too much already and you don't need any more to deal with." Jacob said. Ema smiled and soon they arrived at his school. "We're here." He said.

The school building wasn't the biggest of buildings, more like a long two-story strip along the ground. There were a few students outside who were dressed in casual clothes. They were in their own friend groups about whatever they felt they needed to. That was until Ema and Jacob arrived. The students turned their focus to them and started gossiping about the two as they walked into the building.

The interior was lined with lockers, posters, and classrooms while the upstairs section was the areas for pokemon battles on days like today. Jacob put up his bag and just as he was about to close his locker, a hand slammed it closed for him. "You should return it to the wild. The boy said with his back to Jacob.

"What did you say?" Jacob asked looking at the boy.

"Your Umbreon, you should just smash the pokeball you have for it and let it run." The boy said. Ema growled a little at the boy, but Jacob stopped her.

"Look, I don't know your problem with me, but I don't have a pokeball for her. She chose to follow me out of her own freewill." Jacob said. The boy scoffed.

"I doubt that any wild pokemon would follow a human like that." The boy told them. "Why don't you just hand the ball to me and we'll forget anything ever happened."

"I told you already, she doesn't have a ball. She chose to follow me after we spent the wee together in woods during a summer camp I was going to." Jacob replied. The bell then rang, signaling the first class. "I have to go now, nice…uh….chat." Jacob and Ema walked off, with Ema shooting the boy an evil glare. The boy growled a little, literally growled, as the door to their room closed.

"I'll show you, boy." He said. He then an off to his own class.

Math class, what most consider hell at this point and others the nap-time of the school. By the time the teacher showed up, Ema was already asleep next to Jacob's desk but the teacher stil asked about her. "Jacob why do you have a pokemon with you?" He asked.

"This is the pokemon I'm bringing for the battles later today." Jacob replied. The math teacher nodded.

"Alright, but can you please put that Umbreon in its ball?" The teacher asked.

"I don't have a ball for her sir, she follows me out of her own freewill." Jacob said. The teacher marveled a little at the fact Jacob had a wild pokemon following him around like a trained one, but soon snapped out of it.

"Ok, just make sure she doesn't cause trouble." The teacher said. Jacob nodded and the teacher started his lesson. Jacob and the other students listened as the teacher talked about triangles and throwing arcs of pokeballs. The pokeball talk made Jacob inwardly cringe a little, but he hid it. He looked down to Ema, whose rings were pulsing with her breathing. He rubbed his sleeping friend and then the bell rang, making Ema jump in the air in panic. Jacob and a few other students laughed at the sight while Ema pouted. Jacob scratched under her chin before they went to his next class which was writing. Ema actually paid attention to the class and tried reading what Jacob was writing from on his shoulder. Jacob silently explained to her some of the basics to what he was writing, as in what letters meant what. The other students saw the Umbreon that was resting on his shoulder as odd, but were really confused whenever the Umbreon spoke and Jacob would whisper back to it.

After writing, Jacob and Ema went get some lunch from the cafeteria. Granted it wasn't the best food Ema had ever eaten, but she didn't complain because it was food for her to eat. Ema then had an idea of getting back at Jacob and flicked the plastic tray towards his face as he took a bite from his corn. The food went all over his face and Ema was giggling as her human partner wiped himself clean. The other students were laughing at him, but Jacob didn't care. He knew Ema was just messing with him and he rubbed her head. Ema purred a little and then the bell rang again. This time the class was pokemon training. "You ready Ema?" Ema nods and Jacob threw away their trays before they began walking upstairs.

"So what exactly happens in this class?" Ema asked.

"Well the teacher hands out pokeballs with pokemon and we have mock battles to see who the better trainer is." Jacob whispered in reply so none of the other students with him heard. "You're allowed to bring you own pokemon as well, but you could only fight people with equal skill to your own."

"So we won't be fighting?" Ema inquired. Jacob shrugged and the two reached the door to the room.

"It depends if someone has a pokemon that can match your abilities. What ones do you have anyways?" Jacob asked.

"Well, Feint Attack, Moonlight, Bite, and Pursuit." Ema said.

"Interesting move set." Jacob said. He then opened the door and the two lined up against the wall.

"Alright class, listen up. Today you will be testing your ability to execute commands to your pokemon in battle. I have some pokemon in the balls to choose from. Those who already have a pokemon however, will be separated and battle each other on the other mat." The teacher said. A bunch of students jumped in excitement. "Alright those who don't have a pokemon come get a ball." The other students walked up to the rack to grab their balls while Jacob and that boy from before remained on the wall. "You two have pokemon huh?" They both nod. "Alright follow me." Jacob, Ema, and the boy from the locker room followed the teacher to another mat.

"Frogadier it's time to have fun." The boy said throwing a ball down. The ball opened and a half-frog half-ninja pokemon emerged.

"You up for this Ema?" Jacob asked his friend.

"Don't worry Jacob. I'll be fine." She said. Ema walked onto the field.

"So you're the pokemon my master was saying I needed to liberate?" The Frogadier said while pacing around Ema.

"And you're that boy's pokemon?" Ema asked. The Frogadier nodded as it circled her.

"Frogadier use water pulse." The boy said. Frogadier then spat a volley of water from its mouth. Ema dodged.

"Bite, Ema." Jacob said. Ema's teeth glowed and she charged at the Frogadier. The Frogadier tried lunging out of the way, but was bit in the leg a little before the boy called out an order.

"Smack down!" The Frogadier then slammed its paw/hand into the ground and Ema collapsed on the ground. Ema then stood up.

"Feint Attack." Jacob said.

"Use quick attack to dodge it Frogadier!" Ema then charged headlong into the Frogadier who tried running away.

"Switch to pursuit!" Jacob called out. Ema instinctually switched attacks and slammed hard into the Frogadier.

"Use Smockscreen." The Frogadier then threw its paw/hand down again and a smokescreen appeared. "Follow up with smack down!" Ema hit the ground again. "Water Pulse!"

"Feint Attack! Get in close!" Ema climbed to her feet and charged into the Frogadier who was too busy charging its water to move as the Umbreon slammed into its chest. Frogadier was thrown back a few feet and landed hard on its back.

"Get up and us Quick Attack to get behind it."

"Follow it with pursuit!" Ema and Frogadier circled each other on the floor mat until Ema final started gaining.

"Turn around and use Water Pulse" The Frogadier turned on a dime and fired water at Ema who was moving too fast to dodge the ground bellow her became wet and her feet slipped out from under her. Ema landed hard and skid a foot across the ground before climbing to her feet again. "Taunt."

"Is that really all you got Umbreon? I expected more from you." The Frogadier said in an attempt to taunt Ema. Ema shook him out however.

"You should learn dark attacks don't hurt dark types that well." Ema said.

"Rush in with Feint Attack." Ema charged forward again and caught the Frogadier off-guard and it flew I the air a foot before landing and skidding 10ft. away.

"Frogadier!" The water type pokemon climbed to its feet. "Hit it with Quick Attack!" Frogadier ran back towards the field and slammed Ema hard. She tumbled a little and then climbed up to her feet. "Again." Frogadier charged in again.

"Bite." Ema's teeth glowed and she sidestepped the Frogadier before clamping her teeth into its shoulder.

"Ack!" The Frogadier exclaimed. The Frogadier tried to loosen Ema's grip and managed to fling her off. At this point, the Frogadier was panting a little. Ema was also painting a little but not as badly.

"Moonlight." Ema's rings then glowed brighter and she tried absorbing soft light as energy. She absorbed some of the light from the bulbs above them and she was healed.

"Smack down again." Frogadier slamed its paw/hand into the ground and Ema fell again. "Water Pulse." The Frogadier fired.

"Dodge with Feint Attack. If it runs use Pursuit." Ema complied and the water missed her. Frogadier stayed still however so she charged.

"Smokescreen." A smokescreen went up and Ema jumped out realizing the trap. The Frogadier charged at her using a Quick Attack, but Ema used Pursuit and the two ran in circles before Ema hit the Frogadier one more time, knocking it out if the match. The Frogadier lied unconscious on the ground and the boy recalled his pokemon.

"This isn't over." The boy said. He then walked off, leaving a stumped Ema and Jacob alike.

"Do you know what his problem was?" Ema asked.

"Not a clue." Jacob replied. "Are you hurt?" Ema's rings glowed like she was using Moonlight.

"Not anymore." She replied. Jacob rolled his eyes and they went back to the other trainers in training.

They were just in time to see the last match of the day which was between a Litten and a Treecko. The Litten then used Ember and some of the fire scorched the Treecko. The Treeck grunted before using pound and hitting Litten hard. The Litten flew back a few feet and used Ember again which cause the Treecko to start smoking. It had a burn affect on it. The Treecko trainer called out for another Pound and the Litten was punched to where it landed next to the feet of its trainer. The Litten found the strength to stand again and the trainer ordered an Ember. The Treecko soon fainted from the fire type attack and both pokemon were returned to their balls. The injured pokemon were placed in a healing station and the teacher spoke up again. "Good work class, we'll do this again next month for another test, but so far you all are improving greatly." The class riled up a little. The bell then rang and the students left the room. "Jacob. Can you and your pokemon stay behind for a moment?" Jacob and Ema nod. "I watched your fight with Davis and I must say I'm impressed."

"It wasn't anything really; I just went with what felt best for the moment." He replied.

"Speak for yourself; that was actually pretty good." Ema said.

"In any case, you are a gifted trainer." The teacher said.

"Th-Thank you…" Jacob said. The teacher nodded and both Ema and him left the room.

"Is taking a complement that hard?" Ema asked as they walked downstairs.

"N-no!" Jacob replied. Ema giggled and they reached Jacob's locker he grabbed his stuff and went to his final period which was science class. The teacher talked mostly about the pokeball as an invention, but occasionally talked about pokemon themselves ranging from Charmander to Popplio. Ema was asleep again and Jacob was on the verge of it before the bell rang.

The duo stood up and left the science room. "So what did you think of the school day?" Jacob asked.

"Something I'm glad I don't have to do." Ema replied. "But the battling was fun."

"Do you enjoy fighting like that?" Jacob asked. Ema nodded. "Well I guess we can look forward to next month."

"Yep!" Ema exclaimed. The two left the building and went towards the residential district to head home. "So how did you get so good at calling out moves?"

"I-I don't know, I just picked what felt right." Jacob replied. "I wish I could tell you."

"I understand." Ema stated. "I still don't know what that kid's problem though."

"Me neither, and what was so special about us being friends that he didn't like?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know, but if he ever tries to hurt you, I'll be ready to stop him." Ema replied.

"And this is why you're my best friend." Jacob said. Ema smiled and the two continued walking home. Jacob unlocked the door like normal and the two sat down for some TV before having fun in Jacob's yard.

The next few months came and went, but they were pretty much the same. Every time they announced a training day, Ema would come with Jacob to the school. Jacob and Ema would usually battle that boy and his Frogadier with Ema usually winning, but there were a few times when Ema would get to her feet slower than the 5 seconds they set for their pokemon. Since Ema didn't have a ball, she had to rely on her Moonligt ability to heal, but Jacob would bring some bandage wrap for her just in case. Closer to the last days of school I was announced for each student, no matter if they had a pokemon or not, would be able to go to the Poke-Center for a free pokemon to take care of before they earn their trainer's license. At first Ema wasn't too happy about another pokemon coming live with them but on the final week, she said she'd be ok with it and that was enough encouragement Jacob needed.

Speaking of the last week of school, it was a time of testing skills in pokemon battles so that meant everyday of that week Ema would come with Jacob in order for them to battle together. The two were the most bonded out of all the other students and their pokemon who listened to the teacher, and every time a pokemon referred to his opponent as master, it made Jacob inwardly cringe. He could never stand that for some reason, and ever since the day Ema saved his life, that mentality had only been reinforced. The training field was ablaze with grass, water, fire, and dark attacks alike being thrown back and forth between pokemon. Eventually the last day of school was over and it was time for Jacob to head back home. Today, Ema decided to stay back at the house, leaving him alone at school that day. ' _I wonder who will be joining us at the house today._ ' They both thought as the day winded down.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He left the school building and went to the Poke-Center where he was given the last remaining pokemon they had which was a Fennekin. The school graduation was reward was giving each student a pokemon of their own, it wasn't like he had a trainer's license, but he was one step closer. He let the small fire fox out of her ball as soon as he got it and they walked home together. "So do you have a name Fennekin?" He asked the pokemon walking next to him.

"N-not really master…" The Fennekin said looking down in shame.

"Please don't call me master…just call me by my name, Jacob." He replied.

"You understand me?" The Fennekin said looking up curiously. Jacob nodded and the Fennekin's face lit up. "Arceus thank you! A human who can understand us without needing a psychic type on their team!" Jacob chuckled and the little fire fox's exclamation and the two soon reached his home.

"Let me go in first, just stay behind me ok." Jacob said to the pokemon behind him. The Fennekin nodded and got behind his leg and Jacob opened the door. "Ema! I'm back!" The Fennekin then saw an Umbreon jump from behind a couch and land in front of her human.

"Took long enough." Ema said.

"Well I had to pick something up." Jacob said.

"Which one did you pick?" She asked.

"I'll just let you introduce yourselves." Jacob said stepping to the side revealing the Fennekin to Ema.

"Hey there," Ema said in a calm tone, "What's your name?"

"I-I don't have one…" The Fennekin replied.

"Why don't we name you…?" Jacob began.

"No, you're terrible at naming things." Ema said cutting him off.

"Wha…I am not!" Jacob retorted.

"What about the time you wanted to name me Ubre?" Ema asked.

"It was one time ok! I didn't know your name then." Jacob stated. The Fennekin watched the two argue for a while before breaking down in laugher. Jacob and Ema both turned to the Fennekin who was on the floor and Jacob sat down to rub her back. The Fennekin started to calm down and murred a little. "Well?"

"Well what?" Ema asked.

"What do you want to call her?" Jacob asked.

"How about…Din?" Ema asked.

"I like it." The Fennekin, Din, said.

"Then it's decided. Dina how would you like to live with us from now on?" Jacob asked. Din nodded and then Ema came over. Ema rubbed the little Fennekin and the three sat there for a few minutes before Jacob made them dinner. Both pokemon followed the boy in the kitchen and watched him as he made some soup for them to eat. He made Din and Ema each a bowl and set them on the floor while Jacob ate at the table. Din was the last one to finish as she savored every slurp of food she had. "So you like it Din?"

"This is the best food I've had in my life!" Din exclaimed.

"His cooking's ok, just wait till he decided to order take out." Ema stated. Jacob went put his empty bowl in the sink for him to wash.

"I heard that Ema." He said. Ema laughed a little. "Why do I get the feeling that you two are going to team up against me?"

"It's a perk that comes with the understanding." Ema casualty stated. Jacob chuckled a little and went back to cleaning the bowl.

"So Ema…you've been here for almost a year?" Din asked. Ema nods. "What is it like?"

"Well, he's a lot better than any other human I know that's for sure. He tends to be a little more cheery than most as well." Ema replied. "I think you'll like it here."

"T-thanks…and thank you…" Din said. "For the name…"

"It's no trouble. We're going to be living together from now on so why not get familiar with each other?" Ema replied. Din nodded and the two pokemon soon finished their soup. Jacob washed out their bowls and the three sat down on the couch to watch TV until there was a knock at the door. Jacob got up to answer it and outside the door was someone who he never thought he'd see for another month.

"Mom?" Jacob asked. The woman at the door nodded and Jacob embraced her in a hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"So have I my son, I heard you just got your first pokemon today and since I was in town for a few minutes I figured I'd see how you're doing, can I see it?" His mom asked. Jacob scratched the back of his neck and called out to Din and Ema who came over. "You have two pokemon and an Umbreon at that to."

"Well Din, the Fennekin, was the one I got today, but Ema's been living at the house almost a year now." Jacob replied. "I found her last summer and she wanted to come home with me so I did."

"Is that true?" Din whispered to Ema.

"It's a basic coverage yes. He helped pull me out a river only for me to need to perform CPR on him." Ema whispered back.

"Oh Arceus. Are you ok?" Din asked.

"I'm fine Din, it wasn't that bad." Ema stated.

"I see they like each other already." Jacob's mother said.

"Yeah Ema warmed up real fast. So how's the dig site going?" Jacob asked.

"Well we just uncovered our 4th set of ruins the other day, but they still won't open to us. We managed to get a micro-camera inside though and took some pictures. Here, have a look." His mother replied. She then pulled out her phone and showed him the pictures. The pictures were of an open room with a large pillar in the middle of it…just like his dreams. Top of the room had a window to the outside world and the top of the pillar had crystals that the sunlight was reflecting off of.

"Where did you uncover this?" Jacob asked.

"It was by the mines down on route 40, why?" His mom asked.

"No reason. So does this mean that you are moving on to another site?" Jacob asked. His mom nodded.

"Yeah, the team was just stopping for coffee before we set out again, I need to get back to them." She replied.

"O-ok…I love you mom." Jacob then hugged his mother and she hugged him back.

"I love you to." She then kissed him and walked off while waving goodbye to him. Jacob sighed and closed the door. He locked it and sat down on the couch. Ema and Din noticed him look a little sad.

"What's wrong?" Din asked.

"O-oh nothing; just that she's never had time to stay. It's the same story with my dad. That's why I'm home alone most of the time." Jacob replied. Both Ema and Din hopped back up and then Ema started rubbing his torso.

"Well you have me." She said.

"Me too!" Din joined in. Jacob smiled and rubbed both of them.

"I really wouldn't know where I would be without you Ema. Thank you both." He told both of them. Both pokemon began murring, but Din was just lying against his leg while Ema was sitting up and leaning on his torso. It's not like Din didn't like him, but she knew Ema and Jacob had a strong connection to each other and wanted to not interfere too much with it. The three sat on the couch for around an hour before Jacob decided to go to bed, leaving Din and Ema to do whatever they wanted. Ema opted to sleep first while Din said she would explore the house a little first. She walked around the house, exploring the kitchen, other bedrooms, etc. until she decided to go to Jacob's room and hopped on the bed. She lied down to Ema, whose rings were glowling in the moonlight, and joined her new friends in sleep.

The next morning, Jacob's alarm woke them up at the crack of dawn like normal…well almost all of them. Ema was fine, but Din was protesting her wake-up call saying it was too early like a young kid going to school. Both human and Umbreon chuckled as the Fennekin finally woke up. "Wh-what?" Din asked.

"Oh nothing." Ema teased.

"I'll go fix you two breakfast in a sec, I need to do something first." Jacob said walking off. Din and Ema looked confused, but they didn't question him as he walked into the bathroom. He closed the door and turned on the sink and rubbed the water on his face. He had the same dream from the previous nights that night and this time he heard a voice summoning him. It wasn't like a physical voice however, but just a feeling that was drawing him to that location. He finished his reflecting after a minute and then went make his two pokemon breakfast. As they ate, he just couldn't get his mind off the dream he had that night.

"What's wrong Jacob?" Ema asked.

"Wha-how did you…?" Jacob began.

"We've been best friends for a year. I know when you're upset." She replied.

"Well, I just can't get something off my mind." He said looking down. "It's not that important though."

"You sure?" Din asked. Jacob nodded.

"Positive, so what do you two want to do?" Jacob asked. Ema and Din thought about it for a few minutes before Din saw the backyard.

"Can we go play outside?" Din asked.

"Sure!" Jacob said. Din smiled. Ema smiled a little as well and the three went outside. The young Fennekin instantly stated running off while Ema had something up her sleeve. She grabbed one of Jacob's gloves from his pocket and took off with it. Jacob watched her run away and then realized what she did. "Ema! Get back here with my glove!"

"You're going to have to catch me first!" She yelled as she ran. Jacob took off after her and Din decided to join the fun by grabbing his other one.

"Not you to Din." Jacob moaned. He then took off after the young Fennekin who was running with everything she had. Every now and then Jacob would switch from chasing Din to Ema and back again to give them equal attention, but it was becoming clear he was becoming tired. Sweat was dripping from his head and his pace slowed. Eventually, his legs gave out from exhaustion and he fell on the ground as he panted hard.

"Jacob!" Ema exclaimed running over to him. Din ran over as well. Jacob then grabbed both pokemon and pulled them to his chest and was laughing.

"See…you have to give my…gloves back…I caught you both." He said between gasps for breath. Ema and Din both pouted a little, but sighed in relief because Jacob was only tired and not anything worse.

The three friends sat there on the ground for a while before Din's stomach growled a little and the other two chuckled while Din blushed in embarrassment.

"We can eat some lunch if you want to Fenn-I mean Din." Ema said. Din nodded.

"So what do you two want to eat?" Jacob asked.

"Can we have some meat?" Din asked.

"Sure, why not?" Jacob replied. Din yipped and Ema rolled her eyes at the young pokemon's actions. Jacob let them go and they gave him back his gloves. The three went back inside and Jacob made himself a ham sandwich which he cooked them some ground meat. He gave them each a plate and both of them ate their food happily. Jacob smiled and rubbed both of their backs. They both let out a purring noise and he then went turn on the TV. The shows that were playing were mostly boring but then an advertisement played. It was an advertisement for the grass type gym right inside of their town.

"Hey you freshly graduated trainers! Looking to battle for your first gym badge? Then look no further than Larpse's very own grass gym run by James Hammel!" The announcer said. "It won't be an easy feet, and your pokemon will be put to the test, but the reward is well worth it!..." By this time Din and Ema had joined Jacob on the couch.

"Who's that?" Din asked.

"Just an advertiser, apparently he's advertising the grass gym to us fresh grads." Jacob replied. Both pokemon turned their gaze to him.

"Don't you need your 'trainer's license' for that?" Ema asked. Jacob nodded.

"Yeah…I wasn't going to get it though." He replied. Ema and Din looked at him in surprise.

"Wait what?" Ema said in surprise. "But you're a natural."

"I-I just don't agree with the current philosophy of it. You guys are treated like battle machines more than actual beings with a soul and spirit to drive you." He stated. "I love you guys too much to make you fight like that and have me take all the credit for work I never did." Both of the pokemon on either side of him nuzzled him.

"We know, but we'll be fine, and if anyone tries to pin the credit on you, you can just tell them that it was a team effort." Ema replied.

"Yeah, we'll be ok mast-Jacob. I promise!" Din agreed. He then rubbed both of them and Ema licked his hand a little while Din just purred.

"You two are something else, you know that?" He said with a smile.

"Again, understanding pokemon has its perks, even if me and you kissed to let you do it." Ema joked. Jacob was flustered again.

"Ema you know it wasn't like that! Ugh you're never going to let me live that down aren't you?" He said. Ema shook her head and both pokemon were giggling on his lap as they both feel asleep leaving him the only one awake. Jacob occasionally changed the channel from history shows to trainer events until he found some cartoons. ' _I bet Din would like these._ ' He thought as he watched the cartoons of people in wacky predicaments. He eventually turned the TV off and sighed. "So you two want to take the gym on? Alright, tomorrow I'll go get my license and we can begin training." The two pokemon beside him slept peacefully as he watched them. He the yawned and fell asleep himself

Jacob had the same dream involving the room again, but this time the pillar was emanating a purple/pink glow from it and there was a blurry figure standing in front of it. The figure looked to be an old man with a cane and it took no notice of Jacob as he was staring at the pillar. The old man then touched the pillar and Jacob's vision was filled with purple until he felt something wet and sticky on his face. He opened his eyes to see Din staring back at him before licking his face again. "Well I see you two are awake." Din smiled and hopped on the floor. Ema was still sleeping on his lap, and he slowly rubbed her to ease her awake.

"That felt good." She said waking up. Ema then stretched herself out before jumping off the couch. Jacob then stood up and noticed it was night time outside. He picked up their previous dishes and then fed his two friends dinner before Din started getting drowsy again. Jacob picked her up in his arms and set her on his bed to sleep again while Ema and Jacob stayed up a little longer.

"So…" Jacob began.

"So what?" Ema asked sitting beside him on the floor as they looked out the glass door that lead to the backyard of his house.

"What do you think?" Jacob inquired.

"Can you stop being cryptic?" Ema fake-pleaded.

"Alright, alright, since you asked nicely." He joked. "What do you think about Din?"

"Honestly she's still young, but I can tell she'll fit in around here. Even when she's an older Delphox as well I have no doubt she'd love it with us." Ema said. Her rings glowed a little brighter as the moon light began illuminating the house. "What about you?"

"I agree with you, sure she's a little excitable, but I understand her being young." Jacob said.

"That's…actually not what I was referring to." Ema said.

"Oh?"

"Well I was wondering what you were going to do about the gym."

"I can't say?"

"Is it that hard to decide?"

"It's not that, I just want to surprise you." Ema glared at him with an 'are you serious' look. Jacob chuckled and then Ema joined in. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Ema broke the silence.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Ema inquired.

"You just did." Jacob replied with a chuckle. Ema rolled her eyes.

"Why is it that you've been waking up sweating lately? A-Are you getting sick?" Ema asked.

"I don't think so, but your Moonlight has been very helpful with that tough." Jacob replied. It was a lie and Jacob knew it. He didn't know how Ema would react to his dream. For all he knew he could've called him crazy and never spoken to him again.

"You sure you don't know?" Ema questioned.

"Y-yeah…" Jacob replied. Ema then nuzzled his torso.

"If you ever want to talk about it, just let me know." She said. Jacob picked up and hugged her. Ema tried her best to return the hug and then he set her down before yawning.

"I guess that's our queue." Jacob said. He then stood up and went get changed while Ema climbed onto the bed. Jacob returned and climbed under the covers and both Ema and Jacob joined Din in sleep.

Ema was awake longer than Jacob was however as she looked to her sleeping human friend and sighed. ' _Arceus please let him be ok._ ' She thought. She then lied her head down and scooted next to her best friend before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, the three woke up just a little before dawn. Din was chasing her tail and barking a little, while Ema was looking at Jacob before using Moonlight to heal him again. "Are you sure you're fine?" Ema asked.

"Y-yeah I'm sure Ema." He replied. Jacob rubbed his trusted Umbreon and got dressed before making them breakfast. The three of them ate their fill and then Jacob led them outside the house.

"So where are we going?" Din asked.

"Well, since I know you two want a chance at the gym…I decided to get a license so we can take a crack at it." Both pokemon perked up.

"Really?" Ema asked in an eager tone. He nodded and they walked into the Poke-Center. They arrived and Jacob walked to the front desk.

"Hello sir, how may I help you today?" The receptionist asked.

"I was here about getting a trainer's license today." Jacob replied.

"I see, well since you already have yourself a Fennekin, I assume you graduated the trainer school correct?" She asked. Jacob nods. "What's your name?"

"Jacob, ma'am." Jacob replied. The receptionist typed on her PC for a few moments.

"Oh here you are. It says you also have an Umbreon under your care…is that correct?" The receptionist inquired. Jacob nods and she opens up a drawer behind the counter. She took out 5 pokeballs and a pokedex and set them on the counter. "Here are some pokeballs for you as well as a pokedex for you to store the data of the pokemon you capture. Please take these and have a seat. I'll have a representative of the pokemart come by with a form for you to fill out before you officially receive your license."

"Thank you ma'am." Jacob replied. Jacob then took the pokeballs and pokedex off the counter before setting them in his pocket and going sit down on one of the chairs in the room. After a few minutes, someone handed him a clip board with a paper for him to fill out. The paper asked him things like his age, gender, address, etc. and after he was done, he went hand it to the people at the pokemart.

"Thank you sir, now may I please see your pokedex so I can scan your license inside of it?" The man at the counter asked.

"Here you go." Jacob said grabbing in. The man then took his pokedex and plugged it into his PC and then the pokedex lit up and displayed his face on the screen. The man then pulled it out again and handed the device back.

"There you go, good luck on your pokemon adventure." He said.

"Thanks, have a good day!" Jacob replied as he walked out of the building. He put his pokedex back in his pocket and opened the door to the exterior. The trio walked out and began walking down the sidewalk towards the house again.

"Wait I thought we were going to the gym." Din said.

"We will, but I want you to train with Ema to get stronger. Right now, even though you are a fire type, I have a small feeling I'd rely on Ema more and I want you to be able to hold your own." Jacob replied. Din looked down.

"Don't worry Din, it will be fun." Ema reassured the young pokemon. Din looked up and smiled. "I guess we'll use the backyard?"

"Yeah, I'll be watching, but please don't hurt each other." Jacob said. Both girls nodded and Jacob opened both doors for them while he locked the front door and then went sit outside. Din and Ema lined up across from each other. They began circling each other, before Din made the first move by using Ember. Ema dodged the attack easily and then ran in with bite. Din then whipped her tail and then used scratch to counter. Din lightly scratched her claws against Ema's skin while Ema nipped her torso. They both backed away from each other before Din used another Ember. Ema used Feint Attack to dodge and then she charged at Din, who rolled out of the way at the last second. Ema hit a tree and then Din saw her chance and used Ember. This time the Ember hit Ema in the back and she rolled on the ground as she put out her fur. Din walked over out of worry but Ema told her to stay back as their training wasn't complete. Ema then used Feint Attack again and hit Din which knocked her back a few feet she grunted as she hit the ground and then she struggled to get to her feet.

"Are you ok Din?" Ema asked. Din nodded and they continued. Dark and Fire attacks alike were thrown around the back yard, but Ema made it easy for Din to dodge her attacks. The two tumbled and ran around the yard only breaking when Jacob fed them lunch, but eventually Din started getting better. She began instinctually dodging attacks more efficiently, and she had begun to strike more effectively. Din even learned a new move…Flame Charge. It actually took both Ema and Jacob by surprise when a charged flame blast spewed from Din's maw. Since it was her first time using it however…the yard happened to catch on fire a little. Jacob quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the grass that was on fire. Din put her head down in shame and then a shadow loomed over the young pokemon.

"I-I'm sorry…" Din said not looking up.

"It's fine Din, you couldn't control it." Ema said to her. Din looked up slightly. "You're still learning these things Din, every pokemon makes mistakes like these, hell, I used to do it a lot a while ago."

"S-so you used to battle a lot?" Din asked. "I-is that how you got your scars?" Ema sighed and nodded. "Did he…?"

"What, Jacob? Oh no, he didn't do it. I never knew him at the time." Ema replied.

"Ok." Din stated. Jacob soon finished putting out the fire and walked over to them.

"Are you two ok?" He asked. They both nod. He then bent down and sat down in front of Din who was crying a little from guilt.

"D-do you hate me?" She asked.

"Wh-what? No. No I don't hate you, I could never hate you Din. It was an accident; you didn't know how to control it." Jacob replied. Din smiled and rubbed against his torso and Jacob held the young Fennekin in a fatherly manner. Ema came and comforted the younger pokemon who was smiling and had tears slowly streaming from her face. Din then proceeded the lick both of them before yipping in joy. "You feel better?"

"Yes!" Din exclaimed. "You're the best human ever!" Din then nuzzled him. Jacob then let her go.

"Do you want to continue our practice?" Ema asked. Din was about to respond but her stomach growled with hunger. Ema and Jacob laughed a little and then Jacob went inside to get them food. He gave them some left over bacon from that morning and the two pokemon happily ate their food.

"I think that will be enough training for today guys." Jacob said as they ate. Both of them looked up to him a little confused.

"It's not tha….oh." Ema began before seeing the sun setting. "Don't want to give me too much of the advantage I see." Jacob nods and Din looks at Ema curiously.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means that when moonlight hits one of these." Ema said pointing to one of her blue rings. "That my attacks are amplified."

"Oh I see." Din replied. Ema nodded and the two finished eating and then Jacob turned on the TV to the carton channel he saw the other day. Ema was confused as to why he was putting on a child's show, but then remembered how old Din was. Din enjoyed the shows that were being played, most of them involving a ton of slap-stick humor with the occasional corny joke thrown in.

The three sat there for a little bit longer until Ema spoke up. "Hey Jacob, can I talk to you in the yard for a minute?"

"S-sure?" Jacob said. "Din remember, don't change the channel without asking us first." Din nods and the two stepped outside. Jacob closed the glass door and sat down on the ground. "What's up?"

"You, more importantly why you keep sweating bullets, are you having nightmares? Because if it's about that time I did the night terror prank, I'm sorry." Ema said to him. Jacob looked up towards the sky.

"It's not that." He said.

"Then what is it?" She asked. Jacob sighed.

"Lately I've been getting these…dreams…they haven't been nightmares, but they leave me waking up and feeling like crap every morning." The boy replied looking towards his folded leg.

"Would you be willing to say what they are like?" Ema inquired as she inched closer.

"Well, the start with me walking into this room with scribbles I can't read on the walls. Then I notice a pillar in the middle with white crystals at the top before an older man literally teleports in with his back to me. There's some form of purple/pink aura around his body and then he touches the center pillar before the entire world is purple/pink. That's when I wake up." Jacob answered. Ema's rings began glowing a little brighter as the moon rose. "What's odd is that the photo my mom showed me had that exact same place minus the old man."

"The dig site out by route 40?" Ema asked.

"The very same." Jacob said with a nod.

"That's odd." Ema stated. "Would you want to go investigate it?"

"I don't know in all honestly, I have a desire that is screaming inside of me to go, but at the same time I don't even know what I would find." Jacob replied. He then laid down on the ground and looked up at the night sky.

"Well, whatever you choose, I'll be there to support you, even if I have to deal with you waking up in a cold sweat." Ema told him. Jacob smiled a little bit and rubbed his companion who sat next to him. They sat outside for a little bit before there was some scratching at the door. Jacob got up and let Din outside as she pawed at the glass door. "Sorry about leaving you in there." Din ignored her and started wobbling around outside and whimpering.

"Din?! What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"If it's about that time you hit the tree, I'm sorry." Ema said and Din was clenching her chest before a light started cracking out of her sides. Both Ema and Jacob stepped back as the light consumed the Fennekin. After a few seconds, the light faded from Din and what used to be a Fennekin was a Braixen lying on her back.

"Din? I-is that you?" Jacob asked the Braixen before him. The Braixen sat up and rubbed the back of its head.

"Did you guys get shorter?" She asked the two. "Yeah it's me."

"Din do you just realized what you just did?" Ema asked. Din gave her a confused stare.

"What do you mean? Is there something on my face?" Din asked.

"Uh…no…you kind of…evolved." Jacob said. Din went wide-eyed and examined herself to find a Braixen body replacing her Fennekin one.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Din yelled at the top of her lungs. She then clapped her paws over her mouth. "S-sorry. I-I just never expected to evolve so quickly."

"Well that's what happens when you train with me throughout the day." Ema stated. Din then walked over to them, still getting used to her new legs. Din wobbled a few times before falling forward. Jacob caught her and slowly set her up right again.

"Thanks." Din said.

"No trouble, just remember to take it slow for a little bit." Jacob said. Din nodded. "Why don't you try walking around and testing yourself a little bit?" Din started slow, but soon was running around the yard, jumping, and firing light fire blasts from her forepaws. ' _I thought I said slow_.' Jacob thought as Din ran around a while before jumping before she slipped and fell. Ema and Jacob rolled their eyes and walked over to Din only to find her asleep on the ground.

"You think you can carry her?" Ema asked. Jacob picked up the Braixen with little trouble. "Never mind." Jacob set Din on the other side of his bed and went get changed.

"What was that now?" Jacob said jokingly while walking off. Ema stuck her tongue out and hopped on the bed herself. Jacob returned and climbed under the covers of the bed before falling asleep. Ema however stayed up a little longer and looked to the sleeping Braixen and human lying on the bed. She smiled a little and went to sleep.

The next morning was like usual only this time Din noticed Jacob's cold sweat that morning. "Is he going to be ok?" Dina asked.

"To be honest Din, I have no clue." Ema replied as their human boy stirred in his sleep before snapping awake. Ema used Moonlight just in case Jacob was feeling any sickness. "That's the 4th time this week. Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"No, I honestly have no idea." Jacob then sighed and went get ready for the day in his bathroom.

"Well if you're nervous about the gym don't be!" Din said as Jacob walked into the hallway. "I'm sure we'll do just fine!" Jacob chuckled and rubbed her head a little bit.

"I'm sure we will, now I'm going make some breakfast and then we are going to go to the gym." Jacob said. Din was bounding off the walls with excitement and ran around the house a few times while Ema tried anything to get her calm enough to sit still. Eventually Din was calm enough to sit down and both pokemon were given eggs and toast for breakfast. Jacob just ate toast and soon he finished eating. Jacob then put on his gloves and jacket, and he opened the door. "You two ready?" Both pokemon walk over to him and then Din takes off running outside the front door. "DIN!" She didn't listen as she sped off. Jacob hurriedly closed the door with Ema already running after the hyperactive Braixen. The two ran through the town dodging people and pokmon alike. Jacob soon followed and caught up with them by the café.

"Please don't do that again." Ema said while panting a little.

"S-sorry…just excited, that's all." Din said. Jacob gave them both some water.

"It's ok, but like Ema said don't do it again." Jacob said. Din nods and the three set off to the gym. They arrived at the gym and were surprised to see it laid out like a bamboo hut. The trio walked inside and saw the place was a massive garden with a pokeball symbol in the middle of the area floor not too far away.

"Excuse me sir, may I help you?" A man in gardening clothes said as he walked over.

"I'm here about battling James, you think he has got some time to spare?" Jacob answered. The man nods.

"This way please." He said gesturing to the arena. Jacob followed the man until they reached another man who was tending to some flowers. This man had a beard and mustache, white hair, and two pokeballs clipped to his belt. "Hammel, could spare a moment?"

"Sure, what you need?" James said.

"I have a young boy who wishes to battle you for the badge." The guide said.

"Oh really? I'll take it from here Mack." James said looking up to see the 4 of them. 'Mack' as he was called walked away leaving James, Jacob, Din, and Ema alone. "So you want to battle me for the badge?"

"Yes sir. That is if you aren't too busy." Jacob replied.

"It's fine," James said standing up, "Good luck kid." Jacob nodded and both of them took their positions on opposite sides of the ring. James grabbed a pokeball and opened it. "Cherubi you're up."

"Din you said you wanted to fight a gym battle right?" Jacob asked. Din. She nods. "Then you're up." Din walks onto the field and Mack climbed up to a judge chair.

"Cherubi versus Braixen. Begin!" Mack said.

"Use Grass Knot." James said.

"Counter with Ember and then use Flame Charge." The Cherubi balled up same grass vines around Din before slowly tying them into a knot to try and trap her. Din then held up her paws and used ember to burn away the grass before shooting a charged flame ball at the Cherubi. The Cherubi dodged the fire blast, but only barely.

"Leech Seed." Cherubi sent our spores towards Din and they latched onto her fur coat.

"Ember." Din raised her forepaw and fired a fire burst from it which hit Cherubi square in the face. The grass type yelped in pain from the blast and fell backwards a bit. The Leech Seed's effects kicked in, but they barely bothered Din. The Cherubi struggled to get up, but at that point it had a burn affect on it and it fell down again.

"Cherubi is unable to battle, Braixen wins." Mack said. James recalled his Cerubi and the affects of Leech Seed wore off.

"You good Din?" Jacob asked. Din nods and turned back to James who opened his second pokeball to reveal a Turtwig.

"Turtwig versus Braixen. Begin!" Mack announced.

"Use Withdraw." James ordered. The Turtwig started drawing all the water from the surrounding area towards itself to make a weak shield of defence, making sure some water attempted to hit on the way.

"Get in close and use Scratch." Din ran in, avoiding the water and scratched the side of the Turtwig. Some water managed to splash onto Din, but it wasn't enough to cause major damage.

"Razor leaf." The Turtwig started firing volleys of razor sharp leaves at Din.

"Use Ember to clear a path, and then hit it with Flame Charge." Din raised her paws and fire erupted from them. She then charged a flame ball in her paws and let it fly, hitting the Turtwig. The Turtwig yelped like the Cherubi did, but didn't go down.

"Grass knot into Razor Leaf." Turtwig started forming the grass prison while readying another volley of leaves.

"Flame Charge and Ember." Din fired a flame charge bellow her feet to disrupt the prison and then fired a fire blast at the Turtwig. The leaves the Turtwig fired in defense were incinerated and the attack hit Turtwig dead on, knocking it down again. This time it didn't get up from exhaustion.

"Turtwig is no longer able to battle. The match goes to the Challenger." Mack said before climbing down. The Turtwig was recalled and then Din walked back to her friends and was jumping with joy.

"I did it!" Din exclaimed as she started running around.

"It seems you beat me kid, congratulations." James said.

"Thank you sir, but it really was Din doing all the work." Jacob said pointing to the Braixen who was still running around him in excitement.

"I see…in any case, here." James them flicked a shiny metallic object towards Jacob. Jacob caught it in his hand and saw it was the badge. "You earned it kid. Feel free to come back anytime you like, we might be able to have a chat over some coffee."

"I'd like that, thank you." Jacob said. The three then walked out of the gym and went to the Poke-Center.

"Why are we coming here?" Din asked.

"To make sure you'll be ok after that fight, I don't want to take any chances." Jacob replied.

"I see that you three are back." The nurse, receptionist said. "How can I help you?"

"I want to make sure my friend is fine and not hurt too bad." Jacob replied. The nurse nods. The nurse then takes out a portable scanner and checks the young Braixen's health. Din, gave the nurse a curious stare as she observed the scanner and even tried to paw at it, but Ema stopped her and told her to stay still.

"Nothing to out of the ordinary." The nurse said finishing his scan. "She's slightly tired though. Have you been battling recently?"

"We just completed the Grass Gym." Jacob said.

"Congratulations. Anyways, is there anything else I can help you with?" He asked. Jacob shook his head no. "Thank you sir, please feel free to stop by if you need anything."

"Thanks." Jacob said. The trio then walked out of the Poke-Center and was surprised it was still the middle of the day. "So what do you two want to do?" Just then Jacob's stomach growled and that settled the matter. They went to a café and ordered some burgers with fries. Din was given a milkshake while the other two drank water with their meals.

"This is so much better than your cooking." Ema teased.

"It was one time ok. One time." Jacob replied in embarrassment remembering when he was cooking and happened to burn the food he was making. Ema rolled her eyes and continued eating. ' _One down, 7 to go._ '


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They finished eating, paid the tab, and then walked back into town. They walked around for a little bit longer until Jacob remembered what Ema and him talked about the previous night. ' _I mean, it couldn't hurt that bad right?_ ' Jacob thought to himself. "Hey guys, why don't we go down Route 40 and see what the dig site my mother was working on was like?"

"Sure! That sounds like fun." Din exclaimed.

"As long as you can handle it, if not I'm pulling you out of it." Ema replied.

"Alright, let's go." Jacob said. He lead they ground through the lightly bushed path of Route 40. They never had an encounter surprisingly as they reached the edge of a massive hole that lead to the top of a platform in the ground which led the way to a closed door. They climbed down the side slowly until they reached the platform and began walking towards the door. As they approached, purple waves began pulsing towards the door until all the runes were filled with a purple light when they reached the door.

"That's strange." Ema said.

"Very." Jaocb replied. He then reached his hand out to the door nervously and the light on the door became brighter than what it had been before. Jacob touched the door and a massive clicking sound occurred which was accompanied by the lights on the door pulsing before fading again, leaving deep brown cracks between the ancient runes. The door then opened and the three walked inside. The door closed behind them with a click and the three stepped into a long hallway with pillars lining the walls. The pillars were marked with runes of various images of pokemon and were glowing a feint purple glow. "Ok…this is weird. My mom never mentioned something like this. Din and Ema could only nod as the corridor continued onward. They rounded a few corners, but it never seemed like they were making any progress what so ever.

"This is taking a while. I thought we would've reached something by now." Ema said.

"And?" Jacob replied in a surprisingly cold tone. "We press on." Ema looked at him in surprise from his tone. After another hour or so they started becoming tired.

"Can we please rest a little? My feet hurt." Din whined a little.

"So what? If you can't handle walking then stay here." Jacob said in the same cold tone. Din's ears dropped and a tear began to form in her eye.

"What the hell Jacob? She's just a kid!" Ema spoke up in defense. Jacob brushed her off and they continued on. ' _What has gotten into him?_ ' She thought. The trio continued walking down the long corridor, the lights on the pillars becoming brighter by the second. "We need to take a break."

"And why's that? You two should be fine." Jacob replied. Ema looked at him in surprise again.

"We're tired and thirsty; may we please have something to drink?" Din asked. Jacob didn't answer and turned back to the way ahead. She dropped her ears again and began sniffling. "Did-Did I do something wrong?"

"No you didn't, I think this place is doing something to him…I don't know what though." Ema replied. Din looked up to the Umbreon standing next to her and hugged Ema's neck.

"We're here!" They both heard Jacob yell from a few feet ahead of them. He then put his hand on the door before them and it pulsed again like the previous one and opened for him. The three walked into the next room and the door shut behind them. The room contained a massive pillar in the center with crystal formations at the top. The pillar was marked with ancient runes and was glowing purple. As the group walked closer to the pillar, the crystals on the top began glowing a bright purple/pink.

"Uh…Is it supposed to do that?" Ema asked. Jacob ignored her and walked closer. "Hey! I asked you a question!" She was ignored again as Jacob slowly reached his hand towards the pillar like he saw the old man do in his dream. All Ema and Din could do was watch as Jacob was bombarded by purple/pink lightning. His body jerked and strained from the electric shock and se fell on his back after the pillar stopped glowing. "JACOB!" Both pokemon were standing around him, trying anything they could to wake him up. Din found a pulse on his neck and both breathed a sigh of relief. At least he was alive. They sat down beside him and waited for their human friend to wake up from the shock he recived.

"Will…will he be ok?" Din asked.

"I-I don't know Din. This-This has never happened before." Ema replied. After a minute or so, their answer became very apparent. They started hearing cracks in Jacob's bones and his body began changing, his clothes faded into his skin, his skin itself became a purple/pink color, and he began getting smaller. Ema covered Din's eyes as the transformation process unfolded. Jacob's face became more round, he started growing a tail, his legs became similar to those of a rabbit/dog, and his hands converted into paws with three fingers. The transformation process soon finished and what used to be a human boy was replaced by an unconscious Mew, who was lying in front of them. Ema and Din's jaws hit the floor and they circled the Mew.

"H-how…what…why…?" They both asked in unison.

"This is so weird!" Din exclaimed.

"How do you think I feel?" Ema asked as they watched the Mew. The Mew began stirring after a few more minutes and slowly it opened its eyes to reveal their icy blue tone like Jacob's eyes. The Mew rubbed its head a little before fixing to sit up. When it did however, it yelled in surprise.

"OK WHAT THE HELL IS GONG ON?!" The Mew yelled.

"You don't know?" Ema asked behind the Mew. The Mew turned around to see her tower nearly two feet above it. "You just turned into a pokemon."

"Ema, why are you so big?" The Mew asked. "Wh-what happened?"

"Well you guided us in here, snapped at us repeatedly and touched that pillar behind you before transforming into a pokemon." Ema replied.

"What do you mean I snapped at you? The last thing I remember was walking in the front door before I blacked out." Jacob said. "I-I'm sorry i-if I snapped at you two."

"You mean that?" Din asked. Jacob nods and then she swept him up in a hug. "I forgive you." Jacob hugged her back and then he felt a small drop of water fall on his shoulder. Din was sniffling a little and then Ema started nuzzling his back.

"So, you're a Mew now?" Ema asked.

"I-I guess…But what does that mean for us now?" Jacob asked. Din then set him down on the ground. Jacob then looked over himself.

"I mean…I-I don't know. Can you morph back?" Ema asked.

"I-I don't know…" Jaocb said looking away in embarrassment.

"Would you at least try?" Din asked. Jacob sighed and looked at his paws. He then closed his eyes and concentrated on his old human self. Din and Ema watched as dust began swirling around Jacob and the dust cloud grew taller. Eventually the dust cloud faded and Jacob stood before his two pokemon in his human form with clothes returned to him. "That was so cool!"

"Don't get to excited for that Din, that…," Jacob puts his hand on his forehead, "Takes a lot out of me."

"I bet it does." Ema said. Jacob then hunched over a little from exhaustion. He then hobbled to the door, which opened without effort.

"You guys want o go home?" Jacob asked. Both pokemon nod and they being their trek back, this time taking breaks when needed. They eventually made it back to the exit and climbed out of the ruin with the moon looming over them. The crescent moon didn't offer too much light, but it was enough for them to make it back to Larpse without too many problems. The trio arrived at their house and all three decided to go to bed while foregoing anything regarding them getting ready for the night's sleep.

The next morning for a Jacob came as a surprise when he realized he was neither in a cold sweat nor feeling much pain. Din was already out the bed as her usual routine with Ema being the only one in the room with him when he woke up. "This is good." Ema said.

"What is?" Jacob asked.

"The fact that you're not sweating." Ema replied. She then hopped off the bed and went out of the room to find where Din went. When she walked into the living-room, she saw Din sitting on the couch fiddling with the remote to try and turn the TV on. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to turn on the magic box." Din replied. Ema giggled a little. "What?"

"It's called a television Din." Ema replied. Din looked at her and then back at the TV.

"It's still magic though." She said in a pouting manner. Ema chuckled and showed her what button turned the TV on. Within in the span of a few seconds, the sudden turning on of the TV made Jacob run into the room only to find Din and Ema were sitting on the couch.

"What?" Ema asked.

"I-I was just curious who turned on the TV." Jacob answered. He then went back to the bathroom to put on his shirt and came back to cook them some biscuits. He made them each a plate of two; put some butter inside of them, and brought the food over to the two pokemon on the couch. The three ate their food in peace before they decided to leave the house again to go buy some necessities for the house.

They arrived at the store and started grabbing things like food, toothpaste, etc. "So when are we going do another gym?" Din asked as Jacob grabbed some shampoo from the shelf. Jacob sighed a little and then shrugged.

"I thought you liked that experience." Ema said.

"I mean I did, but now that I'm a…you know what…I don't know what is next." He replied in a hushed tone so people wouldn't think he was talking to himself.

"What does being a Mew change?" Ema asked.

"The fact of how every pokemon would see me. They might just forfeit because I'm a legendary or something." Jacob replied.

"That's not true." Din stated. "If anything, this makes you one of the coolest people ever. I'm sure they would want to give it their all to try and prove their worth to you."

"Really?" Jacob pondered.

"I actually would agree with her on this Jacob." Ema told him.

"I guess that settles it then, what gym would you would like to go to next?" He asked, this time earning a glare from another shopper who was just behind Jacob.

"Crazy kid." The shopper murmured.

"Why not the one near that city we went to a few months back?" Ema suggested. Din's eyes widened.

"Ooooo, can we? Can we? I promise I'll be good!" Din said in eagerness.

"Sure, I think we would have enough money for the train tickets." Jacob said and just like that Din yipped and hugged his leg out of happiness.

"When do we pack?" Ema asked.

"We can pack when we get back to the house." Jacob replied as he grabbed a black and red duffle bag. Ema gave him a questioning 'are you serious?' glare. "What?"

"Nothing, just you're obsession with black and red." Ema said.

"What's wrong with that?" Jacob asked.

"It makes me thing you're trying to make a statement or something." She replied.

"Well maybe when you're the one shopping, you can buy the clothes and bags." He teased back. Ema lightly smacked his leg with her paw, which caused Jacob to chuckle. After they grabbed a few more items, they went to the cashier to pay for their things.

"Will this be everything sir?" She asked.

"Yea…oh hold on," Jacob puts two candy bars for Ema and Din on the counter, "Now that's everything." He replied. The cashier then began to scan his items.

"So you like to keep your pokemon out in the open?" She asked as she rang up the duffle bag.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I think it's better like this." Jacob replied.

"Well just be careful, some trainers might think they are wild and want to capture them." She told him.

"They won't get the chance while I'm with them." Jacob said in a semi-heroic manner with earned him eye-rolls from both Din and Ema.

"That's good to know." The lady said. She then pressed some buttons to count up the total. "That will be 10,000P." Jacob took out his wallet and counted from the 50,000P his dad sent him the other day.

"Here you go ma'am." Jacob said. He handed the lady the notes and she put them in the cash register. The receipt printed and she handed it to him.

"Thank you for shopping with us, have a good day." She said.

"You too." Jacob said. He then put his bags into his duffle bag and they walked home. Jacob then opened the back yard door for Din and Ema, but Din was the only one to outside and run around. He unzipped his bag and put up his groceries and took the bag to his room.

"Hey Jacob." Ema called out.

"Yeah Ema?" Jacob asked. Ema was about to ask him a question but then blushed in embarrassment after realizing where it was leading to.

"N-Nevermind." She said trying to change the subject. "I-I found it." She then tried grabbing a cereal box to prove her story to him when he came over to her.

"Oh, ok…" Jacob said not noticing her slightly red face and eye movements. ' _Oh fuck, what is wrong with me?_ ' Ema thought as he walked away again. ' _I-I c-can't help it…_ ' Ema was lost in a trance until Din came back inside after a few minutes.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Wh-what? Oh, oh I'm fine…" Ema replied nervously. Din tilted her head in confusion but didn't ask any more of it. Ema quickly got over it just as Jacob came back and set his duffle bag on the table. He then opened his laptop to check the train departure times. He found a train that would be setting out for Conhargon City later that afternoon and booked some tickets for it.

"So I got us a ride to Conhargon, but it won't be for another few hours, what do you guys want to do?" Jacob asked.

"How far is the train away?" Din asked.

"It's a ten minute walk down Route 39 so we have the time to kill." Jacob replied. "Hey Ema you want me to fix you a bowl of that?" Ema looked at him confused until she remembered her cereal box cover story.

"Oh, uh…no I-I'll be fine, thanks." She said before shaking her head. Jacob tilted his head a little but nodded.

"Can I watch TV?" Din asked.

"Sure, just remember cartoons only." Jacob replied turning it on for her. Din nodded and sat on the couch while Jacob and Ema decided to talk. "What's wrong Ema?"

"Nothing, was just a little nervous…for the trip…" She replied not wanting to think on her previous thoughts.

"Is that all?" He asked leaning on the counter next to her. She nods. "Ok, but if there's anything else, let me know." Jacob then scratches under her chin, earning a murr from her.

After a few hours, Jacob grabbed his phone and keys to the house, they three stepped outside of the house and Jacob locked it before they set out on Route 39. They were stopped a few times by Rattatas that wanted to battle them, but Din and Ema quickly put a stop to them. The times they did encounter and Eevee though, they let them through after letting Ema talk to them seeing that she is with Jacob by choice.

Eventually, they reached the station. They got to the platform and saw the train they would be riding was a bullet style train. It was a sleeker design and had 8 passenger cars hooked onto the main engine. Jacob paid for the tickets and the three boarded the train. Din was about to run through the cars in childish excitement, but was soon stopped by Jacob and Ema so Din didn't get in trouble. They sat down in a window seat, with Din facing the window and Ema sitting on Jacob's lap. After a few more minutes, a loud horn could be heard and the train lurched forward. Din eagerly looked outside as she saw the train depart the station and watched as the train slowly picked up speed. "Attention passengers, our next stop will be Conhargon City. Please fasten your seat belts and get comfortable for the next few hours. Thank you." An announcer said over the train speakers. ' _Conhargon here we come._ '


End file.
